The 12th Art
The 12th Art, also known as The Lovers of the 12th Art, or even Enthusiasts of the 12th Art,' '''is a rising RPG group built on the remains of the Cheese. It was founded by Dimitri Balby, André Gazotti and accidentally Miguel Cosme when Hollow Oak started. Since then, they have played many different games and prepared a schedule for future ones in order to keep the group on active. Composition * Founding Members ** Dimitri Balby, founder and game master in most of the situations. Former Cheese member. Joined on July 22nd, 2017 when Hollow Oak was born. ** André Gazotti, founder and recurring player. Former Cheese member. Joined on July 22nd, 2017. ** Miguel Cosme, accidental founder and third most recurring player. Joined on July 22nd, 2017. * Older Members ** Leonardo P. Basilio, joined on July 28th, 2018 to play Hollow Oak. Former Cheese member. ** Robson Bernardo, joined on January 17th, 2018 as the last cast member of Hollow Oak. * Newer Members ** Raquel Leal, joined on February 12nd, 2018 as one of the newer cast members for Dreams of Reality. Had no experience with RPGs at the time. ** João Magalhães, joined on February 12nd, 2018 as part of the new cast for Dreams of Reality. ** Paulo Henrique, joined officially on May 4th, 2018. Will play Island but defined no character yet. ** Takato Blue, joined on May 4th, 2018. Will play Island and has already a character ready. RPGs Past / Concurrent RPGs * Tales of Somewhere (2016 - ongoing) - While not exactly a 12th Art RPG because of it being created way before the dawn of the group, ''Tales of Somewhere was born when the Cheese was already in ruins and thus can not be considered one of those as well. With that in mind, Tales of Somewhere should be classified as a transitional RPG, aggravating changes of style in the narration and gameplay that would be later brought into the 12th Art. While its Chapter 2 indeed takes place in the 12th Art, Tales ''itself should be left upon this very category of neutrality, even because of the game's connection to Finale. * Hollow Oak (2017 - 2018) - The first official 12th Art RPG, even if the group did not have a name at the time. The whole concept of ''Hollow Oak as a whole completely fits in what a 12th Art RPG should be in terms of narration, game style and even the day hours mechanics. * Dreams of Reality (2018 - ongoing) - The second official RPG of the group, Dreams of Reality works in an improved version of the gameplay mechanic introduced in Hollow Oak but introduces a new unique style for combat and typing. * Enchanted Forest (2018 - ongoing) - The third official RPG of the 12th Art Lovers, and the only one to be narrated by João Magalhães. It features a completely new mechanic designed by João himself. * Nightwalk (Late 2018) - A seasonal RPG by Miguel Cosme and his only one so far, released and played starting on Friday the 13th. It is inspired by his upcoming webseries and features a dark horror-based environment in which the players must survive. Planned RPGs * Island (Late 2018) - The fourth-to-be official RPG for the 12th Art, inspired on the well-received The Island from an old RPG group in mid 2014. The RPG will focus on survival and its style will retain the one introduced in Hollow Oak, but bring fresh new survival points and skills in order to make it exclusive and make the survival a challenge. Some of the mechanics are inspired in Don't Starve's. * Before the Oak (Possibly 2019) - Prequel to Hollow Oak, set up to focus on the characters that weren't much explored on its original title, like Bob, Bryan and Aline. Trivia * The name, the 12th Art Lovers, does references the seven arts indeed, but was heavily inspired by a well known Brazilian webshow Choque de Cultura quote, "Boa noite, amantes da sétima arte de todo o Brasil", that would translate to "Good evening, lovers of the seventh art of all of Brazil". Category:12th Art Category:Players Category:RPG Groups